


Building More Avengers

by elew223



Series: Build an Avenger [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Guest appearances by literally fluffy things, Humor, Team Building, Team as Family, Tony forgave Bucky, friends are family, not completely MCU compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elew223/pseuds/elew223
Summary: This is a sequel to the earlier "Build An Avenger" story I wrote.
Series: Build an Avenger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749784
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Building More Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anika_Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anika_Ann/gifts), [AllMyNamesAreTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyNamesAreTaken/gifts), [LadybugsFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/gifts).



> I figure I'd gift this little sequel to the three people who left comments on the original story. Hope you find this one just as amusing as the original!  
> I should also note that other members of the Avengers are actually present, but they don't really have any lines of dialogue in this one. As you can probably guess, this is an AU of the MCU. (HA!)

Tony loved a good party. He particularly enjoyed throwing them, which is why he had a team dinner catered at the Avengers compound. It was practically Thanksgiving with the amount of food being served for everyone. Tony didn’t spare the expense considering he had two super soldiers and Thor also at the table capable of metabolizing more calories than everyone else combined.

After the meal was over, everyone was enjoying fruit platters, slices of cake, and their choice of alcohol in the recreation room that was only for the Avengers’ use. Tony stepped out briefly and returned with a large box.

“Everyone! I got one last surprise!”

Rhodey grinned. “What is it this time?” He had occasionally assisted in a limited capacity, but was pleased to officially be a member of the Avengers.

“Well now that our group of superheroes has expanded, it’s been decided that there should be something special and a truly unique way to make it official!” Tony pulled out a box cutter from his back pocket and quickly opened the mystery box. He rummaged through the packaging and pulled out an item to the gasp of the group.

“Wait… is that…?” Rhodey cried out barely holding back a laugh.

“Yep, it is War Bear!” Tony said with a smirk. In his hands was a black teddy bear wearing a silvery, gray hoodie and pants similar to the War Machine armor.

“You mean there are new Avengers Build-a-Bears?” Steve asked with a grin. While he wasn’t a big fan of being a celebrity, he was always happy to greet children who said they were his fans. He was always amused when the kids told him they have a Captain A-Bearica at home. He admittedly kept the original prototype bear in his room, which was the only Captain America merchandise he owned. It was too adorable not to have Teddy Rogers in his possession.

“You betcha there are! As soon as we announced there were new members to our little club, the Build-a-Bear folks contacted me and well obviously there’s no question they should make new toys for the line! St. Jude has earned a good amount of money on the proceeds,” Tony explained.

It was a source of pride that the profits on the special Avengers line of toys would go help sick kids that need medical treatment as well as researching cures for terrible diseases. The original team members even autographed tags on a few of the Build-A-Bears for charity auctions to raise more money for the hospital.

“Are the rest of us bears too?” Wanda asked curiously. She had discovered the toys and said she wished she and Pietro were able to have some of them as children. Despite her past issues with Tony, she couldn’t deny Iron Bear was actually very adorable.

Tony smiled and pulled out the rest of the toys and passed them around for inspection. As it turned out, Sam’s toy was a stuffed falcon wearing a jetpack and optional goggles for sonic speed flight. “Mini me is cute and I’m amazed these goggles fit on him!” Sam said with a chuckle. “I know plenty of people that would want one of this guy!”

Wanda giggled. She admired the kitten with light brown fur wearing a black dress and a leather jacket. “Scarlet Kitty really is adorable! I wish I had one when I was a child. I would have loved her!”

Vision stared at the strange colored teddy bear that had red and green fur and a cape just like him. “I do remember about the original prototype toys. You were very amused about the idea,” Vision said looking at Tony.

Tony shrugged with grin. “Well I was impressed with the design sketches. Very creative and adorable merchandising. And hey who doesn’t love a good stuffed animal?”

Bucky was genuinely surprised to see that there was a teddy bear made for him. Although instead of portraying him as the Winter Soldier, they had the brown furred teddy bear wearing a modified version of his Howling Commandos uniform he wore during his World War II missions against HYDRA. To his amusement instead of a rifle like he tended to use, the teddy bear had a bright orange dart gun that shot darts with suction cups on them. It was much more appropriate for young children to play with. “It’s really cute. I think this was nice of them to make a toy of me like this.”

Steve clapped his best friend on the back. “You deserve it. You deserve this as much as everyone else in this room.” It took a lot of work, but eventually Bucky was declared the longest serving American prisoner of war in history. His actions under HYDRA control was pardoned as he was acting under duress and mind control for seventy years. Once it was announced that Bucky was exonerated and no longer a HYDRA agent, Bucky eventually emerged from hiding. There was only one person he would think of looking for after he was assured that he was a free man.

Tony chuckled. “Even the king of Wakanda has one, not that anyone knows who T’Challa is under that cowl.” He was holding an actual stuffed black leopard with silvery patterns similar to the Black Panther uniform.

Bucky smiled at that. “Shuri is going to give him hell for it though. Of course, she’ll have a toy because it’s too funny not to have one.” He was very grateful that ultimately the Wakandan royal family and some additional assistance of Wanda was able to help him get rid of the HYDRA mind control permanently.

Steve smiled and held up a small hoodie and pants set. “I think it’s nice they made a replica of my stealth suit. It’s kind of nice they’re letting kids change up what their toys wears.”

Tony shrugs with a smile. “Yeah well sometimes it’s nice having choices.” Due to the number of modified suits Tony has made, Build-a-Bear limited the number of alternate “Iron Bear suits” they produced for sale. In many cases, the different versions of the Iron Man armor were just feature adjustments compared to previous versions while looking mostly the same.

“I think it’s cool. Kind of makes me feel like there are people out there that like me enough to want to get a toy of me. It’s a badge that you’ve made it,” Sam chuckled as he carefully put the goggles on Sam the Falcon.

“Anyway, if you guys don’t have any changes you want on your toys, I’ll just tell the Build-a-Bear people they can start taking those pre-orders. The PR liaison said there were lots of e-mails from people asking them when toys for the new members of the Avengers would be coming out soon. So you know it’s going to be a huge demand for them,” Tony said casually before savoring his Scotch.

No one had any objections or changes to the toys to suggest. Suffice it to say, the new toys were a best seller that year like the original line of toys.


End file.
